Notes III: Exit Wound
by Galbert-Kun
Summary: Eli is meandering throughout the school grounds, searching and wondering when artillery strikes him, dropping him to the ground. Who knows if he remains limp... *One shot. Shock name revealed at the end*


Disclaimer= **I do not own Degrassi.**

A/N= **At the end of the bold paragraph, listen to the acoustic version of Sydney by Halifax as you read the remainder of this story.**

**

* * *

**

He's almost finished with school, excited about the prospects of entering the legal world. The past few years were absolute hell for Eli Goldsworthy, but he persevered, staying up late many nights with coffee, pop, candy and pills. He was as involved with clubs as time permitted, managing to form a club 'legal fans,' which was a club whose members enjoyed reading legal books and discussed everything law.

"I'm going to open a firm with some of these people," Eli told himself. he was on his way right now to a room on the campus for that discussion. he parks in the visitor's parking lot and starts his trek to the other side of the campus, which was very expansive. As it an issue with all men, pride sometimes gets in the way. Eli would not admit it, but he didn't exactly have legs molded like those of a horse. None of that mattered because right now, it was his time. In a few short months, he would be graduating from the University with top marks, with academic recognition unprecedented in its history. Seemingly with his life planned out, Eli's only real challenge left was to convince some of his LF members to open a firm with him so they can not only make the most money, but more importantly to change how law was practiced and executed. Eli had it all, or so he thought.

"_Goldsworthy, DUCK!" _The piece of artillery came too quick for Eli to evade, piercing through his upper body at a super speed. This moment was when Eli came to a standstill- his body gyrated and he desperately clutched his chest, gasping for life that was slowly leaving him with each passing moment.

"_You knew what I wanted to ask of you all in our meeting_,"

"_Idiot, you just got shot with a stray bullet! The EMTs are coming man, stay alive!_" **Stay alive**, Eli thought to himself, **I most definitely want to remain in this world, but it appears my time may be here already. **

**The things that I wanted to do that I haven't done yet... Everyone says that I have accomplished it all. Wrong, my PARENTS have accomplished what they wanted to do in regards to their radio business. I want to be a lawyer. I want to help people who get screwed over by others due to the others' personal agendas/greed/aspirations. Those fools will think twice if the person whom they are messing with has retained the legal services of one Eli Goldsworthy, Attorney at Law.**

Eli could no longer self-reflect as a result of the blood filling his lungs, making it hard for him to breathe. His vision rapidly blurring, he mustered some strength to try and get up, but an obstacle in the form of a woman held him.

"You really are a fool Eli, wanting to get up when you are in poor shape,"

"Fool is my middle name." Only Eli could pull a funny when death is imminent. The girl pulled the near-death future lawyer closer to hear, muttering something to herself as the sounds of a siren seemed to have gotten louder and louder.

"_Hey,_"

"_Hey why are we talking in a whisper?_"

"_Maybe because if I talk louder, my lungs could fill with more blood?_"

"_Right sorry,_"

"_Don't be sorry baby, I'm about to die, so my life would not have mattered anyway…_" The girl could not contain her emotions, eyes fast becoming obscure with tears. Eli wished he could cry alongside this girl, but the only strength he had left, he used to whisper.

"I have only a short time left to live, not enough to say what I want to say to you, so please take this note… I'm sorry for leaving you like this, but seems like this is how it was intended for me." Eli used his final moments to squeeze her hand and use his hand to deftly swipe her lips.

"_This is what I lacked, one of the many things from the bigger picture that I should not have missed. The most important thing that I need in my life is holding me close to her, and I cannot respond…_"

"_Read the note before I go…_" The first few sentences highlighted the fact that Eli admits to making mistakes that secondary priorities were taken care of before the primary one. The postscript is what made the girl drop the letter and form fresh new tears. Eli's face was getting pale, so he could not decipher what she was trying to say to him. The ambulances eventually came to take Eli away on a stretcher, leaving the girl to weep by herself whilst on her knees. As she was getting up, the same ambulance that took Eli away hauled back (in reverse) to campus and back to her, essentially throwing out the stretcher Eli lyed in.

"_Young lady_,"

"_Yes?_"

"_This man insisted we return to you in order for him to say something. He wanted to say something to you __**before he left…**_" She went over to Eli, who in a whisper, requested to hold the girl's hand.

"_These medics are so impulsive… anyways; I just wanted to thank you for reading the note because you don't know how much it means to me._"

"_You came back to me for that?_"

"_The primary thing I should've done is say this… __**I love you Julia.**_" Quickly afterwards, the medic gently moved Julia aside so he could throw a blanket over the now deceased Eli.


End file.
